game with a twist
by clover123ie
Summary: Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Joey, Yami, Marik, Bakura and Kaiba get sucked into a video game. it's easy to get in but harder to get out...  boyXboy  don't like don't read
1. malfunction

**Clover123ie here people! Hello *waves* what's up? Just had any idea for a fanfic and decided I had to right it! Don't know how it will turn it out bur most of my stories are trial and error, I'm just lucky they turn out alright *happy face* anyway I hope you enjoy, please read and review.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Xxx line xxx**

Kaiba had sent Mokuba for the 50th time to demand that Yugi come and Duel him, time and time Yugi refused but when Mokuba arrived for the 50th time Yugi lost his temper and got in the limo with Mokuba, Joey, Ryou and Malik.

**Xxx with Kaiba and the others xxx**

Yugi stomped threw the doors of Kaiba corp. "Kaiba! Where are you" shouted Yugi

Yami was worried, it was hard to get his Abiou angry **'Abiou calm down'** whispered Yami from the depths of the millennium puzzle

Yugi ignored him and stormed off towards Kaiba, "this is not going to end well" Joey sighed

Malik shrugged "nothing ever does" countered Malik and started walking after Yugi to hold him back if necessary

Ryou thought about it for a minute and came up with nothing "you're right" he admitted

"That's a shocker" sniggered Joey but after that was cut short because Kaiba entered and locked eyes with him causing him to growl and look away

Kaiba felt something he hadn't felt in a long time 'hurt' but ignored it and turned to Yugi "so you're finally here" Kaiba spoke with his normal stuck up attitude

And that's when Yugi exploded "ONLY BECAUSE YOU SENT FOR ME 50 TIMES! NO MEANS NO KAIBA YOU'RE SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT BUT NO YOU JUST KEEP ON ASKING AND ASKING AND GET ANGRY WHEN YOU DON'T GET WHAT YOU WANT LIKE A SPOILT CHILD!"

Everyone looked at Yugi with a surprised look on their faces except for Malik who just stood there as if Yugi hadn't shouted in the first place, when Malik finally looked around he found everyone looking at Yugi and Yugi calm as ever as of getting rid of his stress "what just happened? I swear I miss everything!" whined Malik

Ryou broke his shocked trance and turned to Malik "what were you doing while Yugi was shouted, how could you miss that?" asked Ryou raising an Eyebrow

Malik gave and exaggerated sigh "Mariks been acting really weird since he came back from the shadow realm, I know he's less evil now but he's acting different towards me" spoke Malik softly

Ryou was interested because his Yami was the same way "Bakura has been quite lately and when he does speak its kind and soft... it's worrying me" explained Ryou

Malik was intrigued "we'll have to talk with Yugi about this" said Malik, Ryou nodded and turned back to the situation at hand.

Kaiba just stood there getting over his small amount of shock "so are you going to Duel or what?" questioned Kaiba

"No" spoke Yugi calmly as if he hadn't just lost his temper

Kaiba glared "someday you'll have to Duel me" Kaiba said bluntly

"Someday but not today" Yugi explained and started to walk towards the exit when red lights and sirens started

"What's going on?" Kaiba commanded and ran off towards the source of the disturbance

Malik ran after him without a word causing everyone to run after him, "what is with Malik being this random?" shouted Joey

"I don't know it's just how he was born" puffed Ryou trying to keep up with his friends.

**Xxx at the source of the disturbance xxx**

Kaiba made it to the game testing area "what's going on?" Kaiba shouted at a slightly smaller than average man in a white lab coat

The man stuttered in fright not knowing what to say "w-well sir t-t-there is s-something wrong w-with your n-new p-program" explained the employee

Kaiba glared at him "I can see that!" spat Kaiba "and you had better fix it!" he shouted

The employee ran over to the controls when Yugi and the other ran in "what's going on Kaiba?" asked Joey

Kaiba rolled his eyes "It's none of your business Mutt" Kaiba stated coldly

Joey felt hurt for a split second but choose not to let it show _'he's called me that lot of times why is this only affecting me now?' _ While Joey was thinking and concealing his hurt yami had finally gotten threw to Yugi

'**Abiou what happened back there? I've never seen you that angry'** Yami spoke in disbelief

'Yeah, sorry about that I guess I've got a lot of things on my mind' Yugi explained vaguely

Yami was shocked that Yugi hadn't told him earlier **'well why didn't you talk to me about it little one?'** Yami asked, a little hurt at the thought that his Abiou may not trust him

Yugi was panicking, he felt the pharaoh's pain and he didn't want to hurt him so he decided to tell him 'well... because it's about you...' Yugi spoke clearly not wanting to talk about it but Yami wasn't going to let Yugi get away without telling him

Yami was determined now **'what is it Yugi?' **yami asked softly

'Well..." Yugi didn't get to finish his sentence because a white light burst from the controls, Yugi faintly heard someone calling his name before his world faded into a black abyss.

Xxx line xxx

Hey guys! Sorry it's a bit short but don't worry the next chapter will be longer, please tell me what you thought of this and if you have any suggestions on things to write I will try and write as many as I can.

Thanks for reading, please read and review


	2. princess?

**Hello there readers! *happy face* well I'm going to update because of my two reviewers, it's all thanks to you *cheers* anyway I hope you guys enjoy this as much as the last chapter**

**Warnings: my humour and Bakura in a dress *laughs***

**Bakura: I hate you**

**Clover123ie: oh lighten up; I'm sure Ryou will enjoy seeing you in a dress**

**Bakura: I will not dignify that with an answer**

**Clover123ie: you just did...**

**Bakura: ... shut up...**

**Clover123ie: ... ok then... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! At all *pouts***

**Hope you enjoy it, please read and review *smiley face***

**Xxx line xxx (with Bakura)**

Bakura woke up with a sore back and a strange feeling of dread... he couldn't put his finger on it but he knew something was wrong... where was Ryou?

"Where's is Ryou?" muttered Bakura who still hadn't opened his eyes on account of his extremely sore headache

"Whose Ryou princess?" asked a curious voice out of no were, Bakura's eyes shot open to find a girl about 8 years old in a maid's outfit addressing him as princess

'_Yup, I have officially lost it_' thought Bakura before he tried to stand up... but failed miserably and ended up back on the floor

The young girl ran over with light blue eyes filled to the brim with concern and spoke while helping Bakura up "you must be careful princess; you don't want to rip your pretty dress"

Bakura froze and looked down, to his absolute horror he was wearing and crimson dress that ran just below his knees with black frills at the hem there was a spotless cream bow around the waist and the finishing touch a small white bow just blow the neckline. (Fangirls... you can squeal now)

"WHY IN RA'S NAME AM I WEARING A DRESS?" shouted Bakura in rage and embrassement trying to pull the dress down more to try and cover his embarrassment

The little girl raised an eyebrow "well you are one of the four princess's of this realm" explained the girl as if it was the most natural thing in the world

Bakura took a deep breath calming down slightly "ok little girl who are the other three princesses?" Bakura asked coldly, he was not in the mood to deal with this small child but needed answers

The little girl frowned at his tone "for your information you majesty my name is Mellissa and the other three princesses are princess Seto, Marik and Yami"

Bakura wanted to laugh at the thought of Kaiba in a dress but settled at the situation at hand "but we're boys we can't be princesses?" stated Bakura, annoyed at the fact they might have mistaken him for a girl (probably not the first time)

Mellissa shrugged "not my problem, the king said to call you princess, you're lucky he didn't change your name to Betty or something" explained the tiny maid

Bakura thought about it and agreed with Mellissa "well now what do I do?" asked Bakura and thought briefly if he could change out of the dress

Before Bakura could say anything Mellissa spoke up "no you can't change out of the dress"

Bakura was speechless _'what the... can she read my mind?'_ thought Bakura

"Maybe..." Mellissa muttered loud enough for Bakura to hear and left the room leaving Bakura speechless

Mellissa came back into the room because she noticed that Bakura wasn't following her, her eyes narrowed "why are you just standing there? Come with me" after saying that she heard Bakura following her.

**Xxx line xxx (with Yami)**

Yami had just woken up and tried to open his eyes... but failed horribly because the light was too bright, he decided to just lay back and think _'well I must be in a bed because ground just isn't soft... I feel free for some reason? _(Heehee *giggle*) _what a minute... YUGI!' _yami thought as he sat up not caring about the sudden sting in his eyes

"Hello there princess" said a soft voice out of no where

Yami turned towards the door to see a little girl with long brown hair and huge hazel eyes staring at him "w-why hello t-there" stuttered Yami confused about whom this little girl was and where he was

The little brunette smiled sympathetically "you probably what to know where you are?" she spoke softly

Yami looked at her in amazement thinking about how she knew what he was thinking "yes I do" Yami spoke with confidence because he knew he needed to be strong to find his Abiou

The girl shrugged "all I can tell you is that you're in a castle" the girl paused thinking about the man's reaction to what she was about to say "and you're wearing a dress" she spoke bluntly this time with amusement clear in her voice

Yami's eyes widened and looked down to see that he was indeed wearing a dress _'so that's why I felt so free?' _the dress was black satin that ended at his ankles, attached to it was a blood red ribbon around the waist, the end of the dress was covered in crimson lace and there was a ruby brooch on the left side of the dress

Yami was mortified _'thank Ra Yugi can't see me at the moment' _he didn't want to be degraded in front of his little one "who are you?" yami thought but said out loud

The brunette smiled thinking _'he's much nicer than the other one'_ "my name is Mellissa princess Yami" Mellissa spoke kindly

Yami cringed at the words 'princess Yami' and laid back onto the bed decided that he needed to be calm cool and collected about this

"You need to come with me princess" Mellissa said breaking the silence of the room and caused Yami to cringe again

Once Yami got over it he raised an Eyebrow "to where?" questioned Yami

Mellissa's eyes softened "you'll see when we get there" stated Mellissa kindly before she walked out of the room knowing Yami would follow her.

**Xxx line xxx (with Marik)**

Marik's eyes shot open and he blinked, it took a second or two but he recoiled and held his face cursing about the sun, when his anger was over he groaned holding his now throbbing headache "did someone catch the number of the truck that hit me?" spluttered Marik before he noticed that he was in a room alone... and it was pink...

Marik screamed, not caring about his headache at the moment in time and he would have continued to scream **'someone gets me out of this room, I'm dying inside!'** if someone hadn't tapped his shoulder "hello there princess Marik" the little girl spoke softly and kindly... but he knew she wanted him to shut up...

Marik was happy to know he wasn't alone _'I always have my Hikari'_ thought Marik before speaking "hello there little girl... wait! Did you say princess?"

The little girl bowed "yes I did princess... and my name isn't little girl it's Mellissa" explained the young girl

Marik was officially creeped out _'why is she calling me princess? Where is my Hikari-pretty? And why am I in a pink room? _Thought Marik before he decided to talk out load "why am I in a pink room?" asked Marik

Mellissa eyes shone with Amusement "that's not the worst of your problems" stated Mellissa and gestured to Marik's body

When Marik looked down he was faced with a light cream dress that ended in the middle of his shins, it had a violet bow on the right side and purple lace at the bottom of the dress and there was an amethyst rose just below the heart shaped neckline

Marik was quiet before he started jumping up and down "I've never felt so pretty! No wonder women like to wear these I feel so free!" squealed Marik, he stopped Jumping when he caught Mellissa looking at him strangely

Marik blushed a hardly noticeable pink "I said that out loud didn't I?" it was more of a statement than a question

Mellissa was silent for a second "yup" she muttered just looking Marik

Marik was feeling very embarrassed "awkward..." he sung and started to fiddle with the hem of his dress

Suddenly Mellissa broke free of her trance and looked Marik in the eye and kindly asked "follow me" and left the room

Marik was curious to where she was going so he followed her but not before picking matching shoes... (Don't ask...)

**Xxx line xxx (with Kaiba)**

Kaiba had finally Gained consciousness and decided that he needed to open his eyes, he grunted when the sun hit his eyes and then suddenly a thousand thoughts ran threw his head but the one that stood out the most was the sound of his puppy screaming _'it's the concussion talking'_ he reassured himself before a soft voice broke him from his thoughts "princess are you awake?"

Kaiba was slightly surprised when she said 'princess' but kept up his cold facade "yes I'm awake but I'm not a princess" Kaiba told her coldly

The little girl's eyes flickered with annoyance but disappeared as quickly as it came "yes you are, you're princess Seto"

Kaiba was about to lose his temper but then remembered that they had been sucked into his game _'I can't believe this is happening again!' _thought Kaiba before he remembered what his game was about _'damn it!' _ Kaiba mentally cursed before turning towards the girl "well let's get this over with little girl"

The young girl rested her hands on her (not so developed) hips and scowled "fine and my name is Mellissa" she spat at kaiba (metaphorically) and walked out of the room

Kaiba got out of bed and stood up to walk after her when he tripped and found himself to be wearing a baby blue dress that reached his ankles, had white lace at the bottom, the neckline and a sapphire brooch on the right side

Kaiba was not able to hide his shock this time _'how could I not of noticed this?" _Kaiba mentally face palmed, after he got over his shock he got up and walked out the door to find Mellissa standing there

Mellissa raised an eyebrow "are you finished?" she asked

Kaiba gave a brief nod and signalled for her to walk, Mellissa led him down the corridor... and that's where it all begins... (Duh duh duhhhhhh)

**Xxx line xxx**

**Clover123ie: CLIFFHANGER! I'm so evil *insert evil laugh* by the way I'm starting to think subconsciously I may have made Mellissa Bipolar? Bvy the way I hope I described the dresses ok because I made them up on the spot**

**Ryou: where are Yugi, Malik, Joey and me?**

**Clover123ie: don't worry you'll be in the next episode**

**Yugi: Yay!**

**Yami: aww you're so cute Abiou**

**Yugi: *blushes***

**Clover123ie: save it for this fanfic! Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it**

**Please read and review**

**Ja-ne!**


End file.
